


Christmas Crescents (and other sweet treats)

by emmas_storybook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, CS AU, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmas_storybook/pseuds/emmas_storybook
Summary: For @mayquita / @cssecretsanta2k18I’m not sure exactly what this is? It’s really just some baking gone wrong that turned into fluff without plot. Hope you enjoy! 🎄Also, special shoutout to @profdanglais, who very kindly proofread this for me!





	Christmas Crescents (and other sweet treats)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayquita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/gifts).



She had made a poor job of hiding the damage. In retrospect, maybe trying to cook for him wasn’t the best idea.

Killian had been working the night shifts at the hospital the past few days, and Emma had just wanted to do something special for him. It was Christmas Eve, after all. 

Her idea was to make one of Killian's favorite desserts, but Emma was not a chef, in any sense of the word. The vanilla crescents would have been a nice gesture and all, if it weren’t for the fact that they were burnt to a crisp, and the smoke alarm was going off. 

Just as she was climbing on the stepstool to find a way to turn off the damn thing, Emma heard Killian’s keys jangling and the squeaky door opening, all too soon (why hadn’t they fixed that yet?). 

“Swan, what are you...” A moment of silence. “Oh” 

Emma stepped off the stool, finally getting the alarm to stop chirping, and met his deep blue eyes. 

“Yeah. I uh... I tried to cook your vanilla crescent recipe, I wanted to surprise you and make you happy, but then I left them in for too long and smoke started to come out of the oven, and the alarm started to go off, and now they look like burnt toast," she choked out, her chin wobbling. 

Killian had been living with Emma for nearly two years now, and he had rarely seen her like this. No, Emma Swan kept her emotions reserved for herself and herself only, so Killian knew what was bothering her went beyond the crescents.

As Killian slowly walked towards Emma, the tears started to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Love, are you okay?" 

And the dam broke. 

"I had a whole night planned out, you were gonna get home and the crescents would be ready for you, and we would eat them together while some holly-jolly Christmas music was playing in the background, and I would have a perfect chance to tell you I love y...." Her words stopped abruptly. "The perfect chance to tell you I love your family, and we should definitely go visit them this Christmas."

Emma mentally slapped herself. What had she gotten herself into? She was definitely gonna need some spiked eggnog to get herself through a stay with his family. And maybe some tonight to get her through her feelings for him.

For a brief moment, Killian thought Emma would finally say the words that he had been waiting so long to hear. He was disappointed, but he quickly schooled his features so as not to show it. When Emma said those three words, it wouldn’t be because of any guilt, it would be because she wanted him.

“I was thinking maybe we could stay here this year?” Killian suggested tentatively, giving her a knowing yet reassuring smile. He knew she wasn’t too fond of his parents (and vice versa, to be honest), and he would never force that on her knowing she needed more time. 

“Yeah... yeah that sounds good.” Emma started towards the living room, but then turned around to face Killian again. “I'm gonna go see what’s on Netflix, care to join?” 

Killian gave her a nod and followed after her into the living area. Emma sat down on the end of the sofa, and Killian followed suit, playfully touching his (quite frigid) foot against her leg to get her attention.

"Swan, i'm cold, care to give me a cuddle?" 

Emma hesitated, afraid of reading too much into his question and getting too attached. But Killian had always kept his promises, and was a man of his word. He wouldn't ask this of her unless he felt the same way too, at least she hoped not. So she leaned into the wave, gave into the temptation and shuffled back into his (oh so cold, why was this man always so cold?) arms, tucking her head under his chin.

The room was silent for a moment, Emma scrolling through the Christmas selection of movies, trying to decide on one for the night. Killian shifted above her, reaching for the plaid blanket that had been previously folded neatly against the back of the couch, draping it over the two of them. 

"Swan?" Killian tried softly, not quite sure if she was in the mood for talking right now. Although he was disappointed and frustrated that she couldn't quite say those words yet, he also knew Emma needed time. After all, if anyone knew about lasting scars, it's him. 

"Hmm?" Emma's reply jerked him out of his thoughts.

Killian hesitated a moment, not wanting to scare her away, yet wanting to let her know that he felt the same way. Deciding on the latter, he took the plunge.

"I love you too, Emma." 

(In case you were wondering, they never decided on a movie, each too caught up in the other to fuss about that).


End file.
